


Loving Is The Worst

by orphan_account



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Really OFF just thinks she is the greatest in the universe, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: OFF's reflection on his red feelings towards Steven Universe.





	Loving Is The Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Silly ship I invented upon seing OFF x Steven Universe crossovers, thought of it. SU's design is timid-art's one, OFF design is free for interpretation.

They meet a casual day, Homestuck presents them, OFF doesn't care that much for her, just lazily greeted her. She greeted back, much more excitedly and vividly than him, but that is not odd, he has seen his fair amount of crazy ass fandoms, feels kind of used to them. Well, aren't they all crazy after all? Next time they talk is about an item she wanted, 'course, he is a merchant, he knew there was something he could do. So he asked her what was that she wanted, and she responded:

"Cookie cat!" It seemed like it was a kind of ice-cream cookie cat-shaped. The girl started singing a silly song about that icy treat. "They're not selling them anymore! It's been so long since I bought one, I really miss eating those! I wish you could've eat one" And for some strange reason, he decided to search in every store he could, in different dimensions, until he found the treats, once did so, he offered them to her at a well price she didn't mind paying. What a relief.

"OFF! You seriously got me Cookie cats!? You're amazing, thank you so much!" She hugs him out of excitement, he gently pushes her away, even if he didn't want to, he did, unconsciously, but he did. He's not used to that kind of touch. "...Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you at all, just wanted to thank you" Her tone is so sweet and worried. Since that happened, they've been sort of friends, and _oh_ , he realized how much of a kind person she was, he had never ever met someone like that, so humble, preoccupied of others and willingly helping them, even though they owed her nothing. She was a good friend too, too emotional, passionate. And whenever they talked, he admits, he felt extremely relieved, soon OFF discovers this admiration towards her it's weirdier than any worship, now he sweats when he's around her, he feels quite nervous, his chest aches and his stomach feels... so weird.

Now, he doesn't look at her like before.

OFF used to see her as a really stupid person before they got to be friends, because to everyone, it was obvious, she was too much of a good person, and OFF thought, _she's going to get herself hurt someday when helping someone, or worse_ , and to put one's own life at risk looked like something dumb for him, until he meet her more profusely, understood what her reasons where and started to feel towards her admiration, but now this admiration evolved into something so much complex, something like...

"Have you ever been in love?" 

She asks one day, both of them sitting in ruins of a place that she knew, probably belonged to Homeworld gems. OFF looks at her behind his mask and wonders why she asks that, but since she does... He must answer. "No" She looks at him, surprised?

"Oh! I see, I've never been in love, as well. It must be so beautiful! I mean, I think it's a good feeling, to see the person you love as... the center of the world, your world, and there they are, being the perfect person in your eyes" When Steven talks about the simple things in life, like birth, death, life itself, love, stars and outer space, she shows so much devotion for everything about the world, like it was all some kind of perfect diamond to be adored, and talked about them _with such_ passion and knowledge that made her face brighten up and made her look _beautiful_.

"I don't know, _mademoiselle_ " She laughs at that, she looks much more beautiful when she does. "Never felt like that for anyone, still, I suppose you're right about that" He says simply, quite dryly, trying to make sure he doesn't sound insecure, as if feeling she would notice something about his feelings, which he doesn't want to have, despite them being a little bit nice. He shouldn't get attached to them. Shouldn't even love, was he allowed to do that? In a world in which he lived, everything was destruction. He had killed, had done horrible things, and SU was the complete opposite, never ever hurt a soul unless she did so to protect someone from getting hurt, Steven was too emotional to end someone's life, maybe even preferring ending her own life instead. _How could anyone be like that?_

She is so different from him, completely the opposite. He shouldn't be allowed to love at all, yet, he dares to like her.

"I've got to go" He says, stands up and says his goodbyes, the brunette does that as well. Before OFF realizes, his heart starts beating faster than usual and the smoke filling his lungs goes from in and out desperately, fortunately, he's far away at the time. 

He remembers her saying _he's amazing, he's a good person and really nice to talk to, that she likes him a lot._ Would the girl start to hate him if she knew what he had done? _How could he begin to be half of what she thought of him?_ The guy didn't even think he deserved someone as great, neither felt she had any red feelings for him as he did.

"Falling in love is an horrible thing, _Mon Dieu_ ," It's a quite frantic statement that has to be done, even if it's only directed to the uncontrollable wind. "it's the worst thing ever"

But it's the most wonderful thing at the same time.


End file.
